The present invention relates to vehicle seats, and, more particularly, to adjustable vehicle seats for use in compact vehicles.
There is a demand for low and zero emissions commuter vehicles in areas with significant air pollution, such as large cities in California. In order to maximize efficiency, low and zero emissions vehicles frequently are designed with a streamlined contour. As a result, the cabin space is often quite limited. It would be useful to provide for such vehicles a vehicle seat which can be adjusted for users of various heights, and which takes up minimal space in the vehicle cabin.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a novel seat for use in compact commuter vehicles.
It is also an object to provide such a vehicle seat which can be adjusted for the comfort of drivers and/or passengers of various heights.
Another object is to provide such a vehicle seat which fits in a small cabin area and has a low center of gravity.
A further object is to provide such an adjustable vehicle seat which is sturdy and strong.
Yet another object is to provide a vehicle seat which can be quickly and conveniently adjusted by the user.
It has now been found that the foregoing and related objects may be readily attained in a vehicle seat comprising a seat portion having a forward end and a rearward end, support means for supporting the seating portion on a base wall of the vehicle, a backrest portion having an upper section and a lower section. The lower section is disposed adjacent the rearward end of the seating portion, and mounting means is provided for adjustably mounting the backrest portion on a generally vertical wall of the vehicle. The mounting means permits movement of the backrest portion between a forward operating position and a rearward operating position relative to the seat portion. Both the upper and lower sections of the backrest portion move upwardly relative to the seat portion when the seat moves from the forward operating position to the rearward operating position. The vehicle seat also includes adjustment means for adjusting the backrest portion into a desired position from the forward to the rearward operating position.
Desirably, the mounting means comprises first pivot means for pivotably connecting the lower section of the backrest portion to the generally vertical inner wall, and second pivot means for pivotably connecting the upper section of the backrest portion to the vertical inner wall.
Preferably, the adjustment means comprises spring means which may be a gas spring and, which most preferably is lockable in a multiplicity of adjusted positions.
Desirably, the adjustment means also includes lever means for adjusting the spring means.
Usually, the support means includes third pivot means for pivoting the seating portion between a seating position and a storage access position.
In one preferred form of the invention, the vehicle seat further comprises a headrest portion formed as a part of the backrest portion. The lower section of the backrest portion preferably includes a lumbar support portion.
In installing and using the seat of the present invention, there is provided an adjustable vehicle seat having a seat portion, and a backrest portion with upper and lower sections. The seat portion is supported in an operating position on a base wall in the vehicle, and the backrest portion is adjustably mounted on a vertical inner wall of the vehicle by providing a first pivot means connecting the upper section of the backrest portion to the vertical inner wall and a second pivot means connecting the lower section of the backrest portion to the vertical inner wall. The first and second pivot means permit movement of the backrest portion between a forward operating position and a rearward operating position relative to the seat portion. The method also includes mounting lockable spring means between the backrest portion and the vertical inner wall of the vehicle for locking the backrest portion in a selected position relative to the seat portion.
Desirably, the lockable spring means comprises a gas spring, and there is installed lever means for actuating the spring means.
Preferably, the seat portion is pivotally mounted, and this enables the seating portion to pivot between a seating position and a storage access position.
Desirably, the method also includes providing a headrest portion on the backrest portion.